MacIntyre "Mac" Womack
Character in film Super Troopers Super Troopers is a 2001 comedy film directed by Jay Chandrasekhar, written by and starring the Broken Lizard comedy group (Jay Chandrasekhar, Kevin Heffernan, Steve Lemme, Erik Stolhanske and Paul Soter). Marisa Coughlan, Daniel von Bargen and Brian Coxco-star while Lynda Carter has a cameo appearance. In total, Fox Searchlight paid $3.25 million for distribution rights of the film2 and grossed $23.1 million at the box office. Plot The film takes place in the fictional town of Spurbury, Vermont, near the Canadian border. It centers on five Vermont State Troopers: Arcot "Thorny" Ramathorn, MacIntyre "Mac" Womack, Jeff Foster, the rookie Robert "Rabbit" Roto, and the perpetually suspended troublemaker Rodney "Rod" Farva. The troopers are informed by their captain John O'Hagan that the governor is planning to close a trooper station and that they are on the short list to be eliminated. To compound matters, the local Spurbury Police Department despises the troopers and impedes their work. The troopers nearly start a fistfight with the local police in a diner. Later on, both Spurbury police and the troopers are called to an abandoned RV on the highway. Inside they find a dead woman with a tattoo of a cartoon chimp on her back and a wild hog. The local police goad the troopers into a brawl about who has jurisdiction over the scene. Thorny gives the local police the lead after neither side wants to deal with the hog. At a traffic stop later that day, Mac and Foster get themselves trapped in a semi-trailer and discover 130kilos of marijuana. The troopers also notice the drugs have the same cartoon chimp on them as the dead woman's tattoo and O'Hagan grudgingly asks Spurbury Police Chief Grady for his help with the case, which Grady refuses to give. That evening, Foster secretly meets up with Spudbury Police Officer Ursula Hanson and they have sex inside the RV at the Spurbury impound. While inside they discover a hidden stash containing more bricks of marijuana and the same cartoon chimp sticker, which they decide to keep a secret. Meanwhile, Rabbit takes a Porsche out for a joyride and is busted by Farva. O'Hagan suspends Rabbit and is forced to put Farva back on patrol. Foster takes a brick of weed to the troopers and informs them of the stash, which O'Hagan plans to use to boost his position with the governor by displaying another large seizure of pot. Farva and Thorny go out on patrols, while Mac and Foster dress as truckers and take the seized semi-truck to local truck stops to try and learn more about the drugs they seized. During lunch, Farva snaps and attacks a fast food worker, leading to his arrest by the local police. They strip him and forcibly shower him before dusting him in powdered sugar to humiliate him. He is then approached by Chief Grady, who offers him a local police job in exchange for information on the troopers. Farva refuses and is released back to the troopers, where O'Hagan demotes him to cleaning lady. O'Hagan is informed that Farva's incident is the last straw and the station will be getting shut down. With nothing to lose, the troopers plan to steal the drug stash from the RV to present to the governor and bolster their image. Chief Grady beats them to it, staging a photo op with the drugs and sealing the troopers' fate. That evening, the troopers get drunk in their station house after learning they are out of jobs. They find Farva in the locker room in a Spurbury police uniform and become enraged, handcuffing him to a toilet and stealing his uniform and police car. The troopers take the car out for a joyride, menacing the locals and vandalizing Chief Grady's house before they spot the driver of the semi-truck full of drugs speeding by. They attempt to follow when Farva arrives in his car and detains them. They convince him to follow the truck and they arrive at a local airstrip where they discover Chief Grady and the local police are running protection for the drug smugglers. Using Farva's car as a distraction, the troopers bust up the smugglers and arrest everyone. Despite this victory, the trooper station is closed by the governor. Three months later, Thorny and Rabbit are working as delivery men for a brewery when they arrive at a party to deliver a keg. Inside the party they reveal themselves instead to be Spurbury police officers and bust up the party with the help of Mac, Foster, Ursula and Farva.